Nick Walker
Nicolas Raymond Martins Walker is a adroit, quick-witted, loyal, and action-driven Dire Wolf-Lycan. He is also a very capable martial artist and swordsman. His weapon of choice is a sickle. General Design Human Form He is 5' 10 with brown messy, spiky hair down to the nape of his neck, golden-amber eyes and olive-brown skin with an athletic build. Werewolf Form As a werewolf, Nick is about 7 feet in height, has brown fur and gold eyes. Personality Nick is usually reserved and keeps to himself. He cares deeply for her family and friends. He is very witty and sarcastic and opens up more around Robyn. He is silent, mysterious and brooding. He will do anything for his family. He's sometimes paranoid and sometimes checks emergency exits. He can be very difficult and irritating when talking to other humans. He is great at masking his emotions. History Nick and his sister Monique was born in Mexico City, but they moved to Ravencrow. His father had just gotten killed at the time of Tami's birth. Powers *'Phasing: ' Nick can phase in and out of lycan form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Nick being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes other Lycans several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. *'Regeneration: '''Nick has a supernatural regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Nick comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and infections seem to heal within minutes. *'Natural enhancements: Nick has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form though he is at his peak only while in his Lycan form. In lycan form, he is also exceptionally fast, running at a top speed of over 340 miles per hour. In human form, he seems to have an average speed of about 94 miles per hour and can lift an average of 12000 lbs. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. *'''High body temperature: Lycans have a body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. * '''Weapons: '''Pyro Scythe Trivia *Nick is named after his father and great-great grandfather Nikolai. *Nick's sense of smell is more than 100 times greater than that of a human. *Nick can bite through all types of metal. *Nick has both inhuman strength and speed due largely to his physical prowess and werewolf heritage, making him capable of moving much faster than one might expect from someone of his stature. *Nick's a Pyro. Gallery Leo.jpg Pack.jpg|Nick's Animal Form Fire scythe.jpg|Nick's Weapon Category:Characters Category:Male Category:1998 Births Category:Scorpio Category:Lycanthrope Category:Brazilians Category:Mercenary Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Resistance Category:Claw Retraction Category:Dire Wolf Category:Scythe Category:Butterfly Knife Category:Amber Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Skin Category:A- Category:Alive Category:Married Category:Neutral Category:Walker Family Category:Half-orphans